Arrived in Dwarfs Woodland (Terra's and Eruptor's Story)
(In a dark tower, a woman in a tall robe walks slowly toward a mirror. As she meets it, she raises her arms) Queen Grimhilde: Spirit of the Mirror--come from the farthest space! Through wind and darkness I summon thee... (A wind starts blowing and lightning appears in the mirror) Queen Grimhilde: Speak! (The mirror erupts in flame) Queen Grimhilde: Show me thy face. (The flames die down and a white and eyeless face appears in the mirror surrounded by waves of smoke) Magic Mirror: What wouldst thou know, my Queen? Queen Grimhilde: Magic Mirror on the wall...who is the fairest one of all? Magic Mirror: Famed is thy beauty, Majesty, but hold--a lovely maid, I see. Alas, she is more fair than thee. Queen Grimhilde: Alas for her! Reveal her name. Magic Mirror: Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow-- Queen Grimhilde: Snow White! (Terra and Eruptor are overhearing this from the doorway) Eruptor: Terra... Do you think that... Terra: A mirror that knows and sees everything... How about that. Magic Mirror: The heart of Snow White doth shine bright. Beware, my Queen, a heart of light. Terra: Another one? Wait. What if Master Xehanort is here? Eruptor: I don't know. (The Queen gasps and turns around) Queen Grimhilde: Who goes there? Terra: My name is Terra and this is Eruptor. We're looking for a man named Xehanort... Master Xehanort. We thought maybe you might have seen him. Queen Grimhilde: That name is of no consequence to me. (Terra and Eruptor turns to leave) Queen Grimhilde: Wait. (They stops) Queen Grimhilde: Ah yes... I have a task for you. If you succeed, I will ask the mirror where you might find this Master Xehanort. Terra: And the mirror will know? Queen Grimhilde: Do you dare to question me? Eruptor: What is the task? (The Queen laughs to herself) Queen Grimhilde: There is a young maid who resides in this castle. Her name is Snow White. Kill her. And to make sure you do not fail, bring back her heart...in this. (She pulls out an ornate box. Terra takes it) Eruptor: What? Terra: Her heart? I don't understand. You're after the hearts of light, too? (She walks up close to him) Queen Grimhilde: What I demand is her life. I have had more than enough of her light. Terra: What did this maiden do to you? Eruptor: And is there a reason why? Queen Grimhilde: That is no concern of yours. Now, heed my words. My radiance is all the light this kingdom needs. Terra: Where can we find her? Queen Grimhilde: Outside the castle, there is a glade of wildflowers. You are dismissed. Go now and seek her there. (Rhey turns to leave) Terra (thinking): A heart of light... This Snow White is our best chance right now. Maybe she will lead me closer to Master Xehanort. (He and Eruptor looks at the box with a lock on it) Eruptor (thinking): But what if we-- (They have a flash of Princess Aurora) Terra: No, we won't let that happen. Eruptor: Yeah, let's go find her. (The Queen watches him leave.) (Terra and Eruptor finds a glade near the forest and sees a girl with a yellow dress picking flowers, bluebirds fluttering around her) Eruptor: There's Snow White. Terra: I wonder if that's her. (She hums to herself cheerfully, kneeling down, as the bird chirps alongside. Terra and Eruptor walks up to her and the bird flies away. She turns her head to see him) Snow White: Oh, hello. Who are you? Terra: Aren't you startled? Eruptor: Or surprised? (She puts down the bouquet of flowers she was holding and stands to face him) Snow White (happily): Should I be? Terra (thinking): It's true, then. Her heart is pure light. She's the one. Snow White: Is something the matter? Terra: Does the name Xehanort mean anything to you? Eruptor: Do you know he's here? Snow White: Why...why, no. I don't think I've ever heard that name. Terra: Now what... (An Unversed appears) Terra & Eruptor (summoning their Keyblade): Unversed! (They surround Snow White, frightening her, and she runs off into the forest) Terra: Hey, wait! Don't go in there alone! Eruptor: It's too dangerous! (He tries to run after her, but more appear to block his way) Terra: Out of our way! (They defeats them and reaches the edge of the forest) Eruptor: (Thinking) Aw, man, she's gone. Terra (thinking): Lost her... She said she doesn't know anything about Master Xehanort. That leaves us with just one other option. The mirror...back at the castle. (Eruptor and Terra returns to the Magic Mirror Chamber where the Queen stands before the mirror) Queen Grimhilde: How dare you return here, you blundering fool? Terra: What are you talking about? Eruptor: And why are you so mean! Queen Grimhilde: I ordered you to bring me Snow White's heart! Terra: A request we chose to ignore. You know, you claim to be radiant, but all we see are shadows of jealousy, hanging thick on your heart. Queen Grimhilde: You will pay for such insolence! Magic Mirror on the wall, consume these fools, once and for all! (Terra and Eruptor readies their Keyblade and waits. The Queen faces the mirror with fury on her face) Magic Mirror: Alas my liege, that I cannot do. I have no power save answers true. Queen Grimhilde (insulted): You dare defy your Queen? (She smashes a vial of green potion against the mirror and smiles as the face shakes fervently. A light shoots out and Terra and Eruptor shields their eyes) Terra: What? (He turns into an orb of light and is pulled into the mirror. After a mystical battle with the Spirit of the Magic Mirror, he reappears in the Chamber with a flash of light, much to the Queen's surprise) Queen Grimhilde: How did you escape? Terra: Now, you will ask the mirror. Where can we find Master Xehanort? (The Queen, frustrated, whirls around) Queen Grimhilde: Magic Mirror, instruct this knave! Give him the answers he doth crave. Magic Mirror: Beyond both light and dark he dwells, where war was waged upon the fells. Terra: Is that all? (The Spirit floats in silence) Terra: Thanks. You've been a big help. Eruptor: See ya! (The Queen watches Terra and Eruptor leave)